


The story of future

by corrodefoever



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22186693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corrodefoever/pseuds/corrodefoever
Summary: *1.Post-Rebellion2.one-shot3.The flower language of the purple pansy is: silent, unconditional love.The day that devil died was unknown to anyone.On the day that devil died, only God cry for her.please ignore any grammar mistakes,I'm bad at English writing,sorry about that.*
Relationships: Akemi Homura/Kaname Madoka
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	The story of future

1.

This happened again.  
Recently, she often loses her conscious for a moment,  
as if she finally woke up from drowsiness, and she is trying to identify the outline of memory, but was blindfolded by someone.  
The pink light was fleeting and her view was rendered dark.  
The strength of her body was taken away, and she could no longer move.  
But she still remembers that cautious, trembling hand, her breathing stalled for a second.  
The cold touch are not annoying, the person’s movements were so gentle that her chest was inexplicable feels pain.  
Restlessness, anxiety, resistance.  
Things that she cannot convey are being torn apart slowly.  
She was not afraid of those hands;  
she was afraid of losing what those hands wanted to cover ...  
No, please, I don't want to--  
“Forget it, just forget it.”  
She heard such a murmur in her ear.  
Familiar and unfamiliar sentences, it seemed that she had heard it from that person for countless times.  
But why do you said this sentence with a crying voice?  
She wanted to ask, but there was no sound in her throat.  
Soon the tiredness of body betrayed her thoughts, and her consciousness blurred again.  
But she can definitely see it when she opens her eyes, right?  
She looked forward, she waited.  
The figure of "that person" ...

Huh?

Then she backs to reality.  
But there was no one on her side, except that chill after those hands were removed,  
the hallucinations subsequently melted, like snow falling slowly out the window.  
The floor lamp is on in the living room, and the aromas coming from the kitchen symbolize that the delicious dinner is almost finished.  
She was obviously in a place full of warmth, but she felt lonely again for some reason.  
Is it a dream? What did I just do?  
Kaname Madoka stood blankly at the table, staring at the thing falling on the floor.  
It was something she couldn't be more familiar with;  
it was a photo album that added a lot of good memories after returning to Mitakihara.  
But at the moment, the part that was opened was buckled on the ground, so she crouched down and picked it up.  
…Right, I was looking at the album just now.  
Madoka took a deep breath and tried to calm her heartbeat, she strokes the frosty texture of the cover, turning it over one by one.  
The album contains photos of new friends.  
For example, Sayaka chan, who is distressed by exam preparations, Kyoko chan, who was in tears because of spicy curry, but insisted on swallowing them,  
(They took pictures of each other), Mami san is carefully preparing strawberry cake, and Nagisa is eating cheese with content face.  
Although she was a little worried about how to integrate into the class at first, it turned out this worry to be completely unnecessary.  
On the one hand, they are all very good people, on the other hand, she doesn't know why she feels very relaxed when spending time with them.  
Mami san will invite her to join a tea party after school.  
"Idiot Kyoko!!! Why take a picture of my troubled look!"  
The blue-haired friends chased kyoko in living room, but they were not angry with each other, they might as well be playing.  
" I just take my revenge! Sayaka!"  
"You two, don't exercise vigorously before drinking tea, okay?"  
"……Yes."  
Mami san lifted the tea cup in a dignified and elegant posture, but there was an inexplicable pressure in the voice,  
and the two of them stopped and returned to the table obediently.  
She always feels that she has seen similar scenes before.  
Recalling her happy friends, her chest pain eased a little, Madoka finally smiled.  
Of course, it also records the daily life of the Kaname family.  
Reliable mom, gentle dad and cute brother.  
No matter which photo is filled with joyful faces, everyone in the lens is full of happiness.  
It's Christmas Eve today.  
Looking out at the street outside the window, she couldn't help thinking of the little Christmas tree decorated with bells,  
lanterns and bows in the living room of Mami san's house, and the time to choose Christmas gifts in the store with everyone.  
To Sayaka chan 's CD, to Kyoko chan' s cookies, to Mami san 's recipe, to Nagisa' s fairy tale picture book,  
And ... a clear glass ball placed at the corner of the table.  
Who is it for?  
Obviously, there are no more people to send blessings ...  
She blinked, and for no reason, her heart was severely clenched.  
The glass globe is covered in pure white like the world at the moment.  
After spinning, there will be a lot of "snowflakes" falling down.  
Inside are two bear dolls adorned with holly branches and snuggling around each other around the same scarf.  
In a city wrapped in a festive atmosphere, everyone must be laughing now.  
Her family and irreplaceable friends are here, right next to her.  
Reassuring, warm, time pass slowly.  
This precious happiness will continue in the future.  
But ... is that all right?

[Someone is crying.]

She was taken aback by this idea, and the slight sense of disobedience pierced her heart like a thorn.  
she touched a slightly rough plastic film with her fingertips  
Madoka Looking back and took a breath.  
No, why, this page clearly should be ...  
What is it?  
No matter how hard she tried to think, she still couldn't get the answer to this question.  
No matter how panic she was, she couldn't catch the slightest trace.  
Because there is nothing there.  
A photo is missing from the album that full of memories.  
Did I forget to put it?  
She has a habit of organizing photos on time ... So why?  
Why did she become anxious?  
She touched her chest subconsciously, but could not restrain the overflowing sorrow there.

On December 25th, the lively festival came on schedule.  
It seemed to have snowed all night, and the window was covered with silver.  
The faucet is open. She stands in front of the sink, trying to fight her rising bangs.  
As always, the conversation with her mother is ongoing.  
Temperatures have also dropped somewhat.  
When heard that her daughter had decided to go to a friend's house for Christmas this evening,  
Kaname Junko touched her chin, her mouth was raised, and she made a ridiculous question.  
"Did you go on a date? My daughter is so popular ~"  
"No! I went to Mami san's house! Sayaka chan is there too."  
She blushed and quickly waved to deny.  
This reaction only made the questioner happier and shook her head slightly.  
"Don't say that, who might confess to you today."  
"There would be no such person."  
She has no special skills and is easy to shrink back. It is better to say that this kind of thing happened to Hitomi chan who has both virtue and talent.  
"Someday there will be someone you care. Just come back and tell me."  
Junko already finishes her makeup and laugh with interest, reaches out and patted her daughter's back.  
The strong sense of familiar surprised her.  
...? Have there been similar conversations before?  
Madoka puts down the towel and think.  
"I have someone in mind... but I'm probably being hate by her."  
It seemed that she saw the distressed face of herself in the morning light.  
But what did she said to her mother, and the content of the dialogue is the same as that scene, which is a mirage that “does not exist”.  
She took the yellow hairband handed over by her mother dumbly.  
what? A yellow hairband?  
Seem like ...

[Can I call you Madoka?]

A figure turned back in her mind.  
Their steps were not consistent, some person's beautiful black hair was shaking in front of her.  
She was half-moved, pinching the headband tightly.  
She frowned in the mirror, the blank album page came back to her head, and a flashing purple bookmark.

She noticed that missing part again.  
There is a small gap somewhere in her heart.  
A hole that unable to be filled by happiness, this unknown void brings a bitter taste between her lips and teeth.  
[I seem to have forgotten something important.]  
She was even scared by the idea.  
"Huh? What's wrong?"  
“mom, why is this hair band yellow?"  
"Did you forget? I chose it for you before you transfer."  
Junko was a little worried about her daughter's abnormality.  
"but……"  
That hairband was given to me by ...  
The yellow hairband running through the fingers made her heart roar.  
It was her favorite hair band. It seemed that it had been with her for a long time, and her mother could not have made a mistake.  
So why exactly?  
She seemed to see crystal tears.  
Something she treasured was taken away, but the robbed person was crying silently.  
In an unbearable silence, she heard that phrase.  
don't go.  
Madoka stretched out her hand toward the empty, but didn't hold anything.  
Even if she knew it was futile, she asked again and again.  
where are you?

2.

Tomoe Mami put the cakes bought in the dessert shop and added the last lantern to the small Christmas tree in the living room.  
After confirming that everything is ready, she exhales,  
Everyone is coming to her house for Christmas tonight.  
This was really too much fun, so she made the room look like a festival.  
Her sight was attracted by the blank space in the most corner of the tree.  
That position is close to the wall, you won't notice it if you don't pay attention, there is really no need to put any decoration.  
But somehow, she always felt that there was one-star decoration missing there.  
The star decoration is indeed bought for everyone, everyone only has one.  
She counted five stars on the Christmas tree.  
It was indeed yesterday that Sakura san, Kaname san, Miki san, and Nagisa hung up with themselves.  
So where is the "non-existent" sixth star?  
Even with this denial of reality, the sense of strange has not disappeared.  
Is it caused by her insufficient of rest?  
She sighed and decided to finish the evening preparations before thinking about this issue.  
"I need to prepare tea with the cake."  
She shook his head, walked to the cabinet for various teas, and turned on the kettle switch.  
She takes the teapot and cup out and prepare a cushion for five people.  
This time, let's enjoy Darjeeling that everyone likes.  
The boiled water needs to be cooled to a suitable temperature, and hot cocoa that Nagisa likes to drink should also be prepared.  
She thought about these issues, and then she realized that she had six cups on the table.  
But the sixth cup is different from the other five, it is a pure black one.

…Huh?

Even meticulous as the Mami could not help but make a surprised sound.  
Rather than asking why she took an extra cup, she asked more directly who would drink tea with a black cup?  
[Because this cup is always filled with coffee ...]  
An inexplicable answer emerged in her mind, almost making her wonder if she was dreaming.  
coffee? But she hates bitterness and never buy coffee.  
Is it Nagisa who bought it?  
No, that child will suffer even if she takes cold medicine with sugar.  
To confirm this idea, she came to the cabinet again,  
Deep inside it, she finds a jar of instant black coffee.  
The clock ticks, and reality continues.  
But they only have five people and don't need six cups.  
She picked up the extra black porcelain cup, searched for possible explanations in her memory, and found nothing.  
But there was no way she could ignore this feeling and she is so resisted to put the cup back to cabinet.  
The confusion that could not be resolved made her frown.  
Speaking of which, she has the same feeling at dessert shops today ...  
It seemed that there was someone who accompanied her there.  
When she asked with a smile about the reason, someone just replied with one sentence, making it impossible to distinguish between sincerity and jokes.  
"Because Tomoe-san really hates being alone."  
Her straightforward stubbornness was pierced.  
But who said that?  
The person in the impression was always taciturn, but she knew the taste of the cakes that other four loved.  
The person in the impression didn't like socializing, but more than once said that the tea her made was delicious.  
In short, she is a good girl who is not candid enough.  
But these are the only impressions left, and Mami can't even recall that person's face.  
Putting down the cup in her hand, Mami had to sigh again.  
Somehow, she felt that she had no chance to see that person again.  
And this fact made she feels really ...regret.

Sakura Kyoko put down the potato chips, looked at Miki Sayaka, who is seriously doing her homework across the desk, looked Sayaka’s bangs covering her forehead.  
She has become accustomed to this picture, as if she used to argue with Sayaka, causing the girl to become pissed off.  
Since when did they become so close with each other?  
The answer to this question also seems to be less important, anyway, she is a Hedonist. What's more, what makes her anxious now has nothing to do with Sayaka.  
Kyoko held her cheeks and looked a little absent-minded.  
She was thinking about that Ramen shop, which she went frequently in Kazamino, a small shop close to the station, always overcrowded.  
She was thinking of someone who "doesn't exist."  
"I just want to complete the agreement."  
Someone invited her to eat ramen with these incomprehensible words.  
But Sakura Kyoko never refuses a meal.  
Sitting in the car going to Kazamino, when she mentioned the topic of Sayaka, that person always seemed uninterested.  
But the attitude of rejecting will soften slightly when Kyoko referring to another name, Like Christians who yearn for god and fear the light.

It's a clumsy-headed, that guy.

This idea was also kept in memory, but Kyoko couldn't remember who he mentioned at the time.  
The moment they enter the store, her company frowns because of the noise.  
Speaking of which, the guy hated the crowd.  
She grinned and threw her coat on the back of a wooden chair. Then she opens the menu.  
"You said that is on you."  
The other person had sat down across from her and nodded.  
Kyoko ordered the tonkotsu ramen, the other girl was soy sauce Ramen.  
She praises that the noodles were really good, and she looked up to see the person near her chewing slowly.  
"Eating like this will feel bad."  
"I’m not like Sakura san, I prefer taking time slowly."  
Yep, the guy calls her in that way.  
In her memory, Kyoko mocked the other person with this response, but the person still didn't react much.  
It wasn't until she picked up the paprika and sprinkled it into the other's Ramen soup. Then the beautiful face was finally distorted and the person stopped her.  
Obviously, that girl was an expressionless people who does not like spicy taste.  
" Let's come back next time?"  
"Ok."  
She also made such an agreement.  
But no matter how hard Kyoko try to recall, she can't remember the details of their conversations.  
It was already late in the evening, and she dragged the girl to the game center.  
She remembers that guy is good at shooting games.  
But that's all there is to it.  
Sayaka said she didn't know such a person, Mami was puzzled, Madoka seems know something.  
Could it be that you have a strange dream?  
If that's the case, just forget about it.  
Shit.  
She scratched her head hard, annoying to persuade herself that she could not wipe the figure out of her head.  
"What's wrong, Kyoko?"  
Sayaka put down the homework and stopped looking worriedly at her.  
"Sayaka, have we ever eaten ramen together?"  
She asked knowingly.  
"No. Speaking of this, Kyoko, you always say that the ramen in Kazamino is delicious. Let's go together next time."  
"Sure, if you treat me."  
"Why is my turn!"  
Skillfully avoiding the hand knife of Sayaka, Kyoko recalled that promise again.  
She gritted her teeth.  
A person who break promise was unforgivable.  
So, one day I will find you out.

3.

She holds a pencil.  
The nib moved on the paper, rustling.

Someone is stood in front of the Christmas tree and put the little star pendant without saying a word.  
The soft black hair was tied behind her head, her eyes narrowed, and the dark circles around it seemed darker than usual.  
Even so, there was still a cold look on that delicate face, and no extra emotional changes could be read.  
The lights on the Christmas tree flashed,  
Noisy figures are reflected on the glass windows.  
The red-haired girl in a reindeer suit and crooked Christmas hat roared blushing.  
The blue-haired girl laughed next to it, and the blonde girl carefully straightened the hat.  
And she was there too, sitting between the four.  
But "that person" was always at a distance from her friends, and there seemed to be no intention to join.  
So, Madoka stood up and took a step towards that figure.  
Those good-looking eyebrows seemed to wrinkle slightly, the person panic for a moment. But she didn't pause or hesitate.

「」. 

She called for that name.  
she reached out her hand, and naturally covered her cheek.  
She doesn't know why the temperature of that person is always lower than ordinary people.  
After she noticed that the other person's body was shaking due to her touching, her heartbeat speed also increased afterwards.  
"You dark circles are serious ..."  
「」 Didn't sleep well? Or is there something uncomfortable?  
Her fingertips moved to the bottom of her eyes, and she sighed as she rubbed her eyes around the dark circles.  
"Ah, it doesn't matter."  
With a disturbing tone, the person avoided her gaze.  
Violet pupil eyes were full of complex emotions that she couldn't understand, and swayed as if enduring some pain.  
Even so, the girl did not resist her approach, which made her feel very happy again.  
"Nah, 「」 Come here for cake, right?" "  
"......"  
Her voice must have jumped with joy, because although she didn't hear the response, that cold gaze relaxed a lot.  
"Madoka! Look here!"  
She turned around and realized that Sayaka chan aimed at them with a newly purchased camera.  
The girl took a small step away from her, and she became lonely in the camera.  
"「」 Don't want to take a photo with me? " "  
Her heart was a little disturbed, and perhaps sad.  
She quietly caught the hand trying to pull away, the other person just stuck in place  
But when noticed that she lowered her head because she was afraid to hear the answer, the girl immediately expressed a regretful expression and took her hand back.  
"No ... I just don't like taking pictures."  
"why?"  
"That kind of thing can only record a brief moment, which is too short compared to a long life..."  
And people will change.  
Even the brightest smile on the photo is just the past.  
The girl's murmur made her sad.  
Today is Christmas party, what can I do to make this person smile?  
she does not know.  
In the end, Madoka can only vexed about her clumsiness,  
So, she said the truth without concealment  
"But I want to take a picture with you. Can't it? "  
I want to know you better; I want to be closer to you.  
It has nothing to do with the past, she just wants to record the happiness at the moment.  
And she always believes that even if the future is unpredictable, her mind will not change.  
"I see ... if this is your wish."  
After the speech, the girl gave up, biting her lower lip, and the bottom of her eyes was the loneliness that Madoka could not see through.  
They are so close now, why can't she even convey this craving?  
"Well--"  
Although this sentence is correct, there is something subtle wrong.  
The feeling of this craving has nowhere to go, and this made her chest burn.  
she didn't want to hear such a reply.  
"「」is a fool. "  
She admits it's a bit childish to mumble like this, but she can't help it at this moment.  
"What?"  
She glanced at the rare expression of the girl, even heard the sound of inhalation.  
The girl looks so weak, like a frightened cat.  
So, she did not hesitate to embrace the thin arm and pulled the person closer to her again.  
"It's going to be filmed."  
Sayaka nodded, she smiled, and leaned on the shoulders of the girl by the height difference between them.  
The longing and joyful feeling almost overflowed  
"Ok."  
Click. It was a very brief moment indeed.  
Although there is only a little bit, the small smile of the girl's mouth is indeed engraved intact in the photo.

She holds a pencil.  
The outline of the graffiti on the paper gradually became clear.

There was no one in the seat. Even so, she didn't look away and watched the purple color inside the book pages of that girl.  
On that small wooden bookmark, the purple petals have not fully bloomed, and they are still in the shape of bones.  
The yellow stamens in the center are hidden. She felt that the bookmark was exactly the same as the owner.  
She is always cold to classmates, not communicative with others, but so beautiful and dazzling.  
But whether it is described by Sayaka chan as an uncomfortable attitude, or by Kyoko chan as the eyes with too many secrets buried,  
Or was it described by Mami san as a character that could not be deeply understood, in her eyes, it was not the real person.  
「」Is like her name.  
A golden, soft heart covered by a lonely purple.  
She is a very gentle person.  
Madoka didn’t even know why she has such an idea.  
But she felt very familiar with that figure.  
She had asked Dad what kind of flower it was.  
"Probably a purple pansy."  
It can grow on fertile or barren land and is relatively cold-resistant.  
After the cold winter, it will bloom at the end of April.  
Well, it really looks alike.  
Even though being the same age as herself, the girl always seemed to bear the unspeakable weight on her shoulder.  
She always sitting there quietly alone, with a tired face, isolate the whole world with silence.  
Madoka remembered the myth about the pansy mentioned by her father.  
"Cupid shot the pansy flower by mistake, it shed tears and blood, and it could no longer be erased. Therefore, the pure white flower became pansy. "  
It seems that ... in a hazy dream without a starting point, the girl smiled at her shyly.  
All the acquaintances made her more confused.  
Next time, try to talk with「」, she thought.  
Maybe invite her to lunch, talk about what she likes, and go shopping after school if possible ... and then invite her to stay at home.  
If only we could be friends.

She held a pencil and illustrated the same person.

The girl had very beautiful long hair, fair skin, and deep eyes like amethyst.  
Although she was a little scared to that person at first, In fact, it is someone who cares about her very much.  
The girl who was admired by all classmates, calling her name, and praised by her mother as the perfect person.

Akemi Homura, Akemi san, Homura chan.

Someone she falls in love with.  
How could she forget?  
Kaname Madoka took off the yellow hair band from her head, and tears had wet her face before she knew it.

4.

On the tallest TV tower in Mitakihara, she leaned on the railing of a signal transmitter while overlooking the entire city.  
She likes it here, probably because the team of five people came here to take a rest after a certain witch-hunting.  
Miki Sayaka and Tomoe Mami were sitting in front, and she was standing in the back, while Sakura Kyoko was on the side.  
Madoka was also there, joking with her friends.  
To the devil, that was old memories.  
She began to hate her childishness again.  
The black wings that symbolize the devil are weak and drooping. Her expression can only be described as feeble.  
The skin that lacking blood color is paler by the night, and even the smile that seems to be content and lonely is like an illusion which can vanish with a touch.  
She staggered to her feet and reached out to the starry light, and black feather falls.  
Under the background of white snow, the feathers turned into the air.  
Snowflake fell into the palm of the devil, showing a clear hexagon, and she remembered doing similar things before.

This is the best.

She hopes that the person can have a happy holiday with her family.  
She hopes that the person can be surrounded by the laughter and joking of friends.  
She hopes that the person will continue to live happily in the future.  
… Unfortunately, the story seems to be end.  
The devil closed her eyes and stared at the figure of a young girl from afar.  
That person still looks like when they first meet.

"Homura chan, I heard that snowflakes are hexagonal!"  
Madoka was happy, pulling her around the snow-covered grass, leaving footprints for both of them.  
She has always liked the appearance of snow.  
Looking at the girl who was playing like a child, she calmed down and finally relieved from the tension.  
What a useless devil.  
Perhaps because of guilt, no matter how long it has passed, she always wanted to escape from this warmth somewhere in her heart.  
Although it is such a wonderful thing to share what you see, the pink hair girl in front of her has told her too many times.  
"There is a confirmation method written in book."  
“? how is it like?"  
"As long as you find a way to keep it from melting, you can see it clearly even with your eyes. For example, on glass."  
In fact, it doesn't matter, anyway, as long as the person in front of her wants to see it, she can easily do it.  
Because I'm already a devil.  
"Well ... lend me your hand."  
"what?"  
But the devil didn't expect to see the next move.  
Before she could escape, her hand was held again.  
The person leaned openly to her side, the distance between them was so close that their cheeks almost touched.  
She should have pulled back, but she couldn't move even a centimeter.  
"Open your hands like this--"  
She could feel the temperature coming from the touch even through the gloves, and she couldn't help pinching her fingers.  
The snow was still falling quietly around them, gathered where they were, it’s drilled into the fingertips, and fell into the palm of their hands.  
The gloves played a good role in heat insulation, and the small and delicate hexagons appeared to the two of them.  
"Wow! You succeeded!"  
"... it’s beautiful."  
Of course, it is not the snowflake, but the dazzling smile she most wanted to see and even change the world for.  
Will you hate me when you know everything?  
… Even if only in such a bird cage, even if one day this will comes to an end, I sincerely pray for your happiness.

The devil opens her eyes, and Snowflake was long gone.

"I never expected to see you again."  
She seemed to frown, and relentlessly taunted at “her," who was already standing beside her.  
"Do you really want to do this?"  
The person's question was blown away by the wind, still the same timid voice in her memory.  
She answered with silence.  
"... but what you do will make Kameme san feels sad."  
She almost laughed because of this sentence, as if she had desperately forgotten how to deceive this fact.  
"Yeah, she will always be sad for ‘you’. But she shouldn't be sad for a devil who disrupts world order."  
Yes. No one should.  
Especially the Kaname Madoka who lost her memory but still chose to hold her hand.  
The top of the tower was silent, and the biting cold made her soberly aware of the huge pain in her chest.  
Ironically, it was so painful that even breathing became a burden.  
"Kamame san will, she will cry for you."  
Again, this is the answer she was least willing to hear.  
The devil's ice-cold face was distorted, and the struggle in her heart was almost overflowing.  
"That's also because of my inability. But unfortunately, I have no more power left. This is the last thing I can do for her. Sure enough, I hate people like you."  
No, this it's jealous.  
Jealous of "Akemi Homura" who lives for Kaname Madoka.  
Not the person who chose selfish desire right now.  
"I don't like you too, you betrayed the wish of Kaname san"  
The girl with twist braid did not avoid the eyes of the devil, tightened the hem of her school uniform, the red half-rimmed glasses were wetted by the mist.  
That always weak and coward person, herself.  
"But ... at least you are braver than me, and you have become such handsome people in the mouth of Kaname san. I can't deny all of you."  
The devil blinked and saw in the pupil of the same hue that she had lost a long time.  
Innocence, kindness, gentleness, what her first friend gave her.  
Ah, why did Madoka like "her", now her can finally understand.  
"Really. I didn't expect that the last companion would be you, but never mind ... this doesn't matter. "

Snapped.

The devil laughed, and the sound of clapping hands rang in the air. Take Akemi Homura's existence out of the world.  
From the classroom where she confronted Miki Sayaka, to the ramen shop she went to with Sakura Kyoko ,  
to the dessert shop she chose for Tomoe Mami, and with Kaname Madoka at many times and places Bit by bit.  
Whether it's the softness of the touch or the words that have been said, or the joy that difficult to conceal.  
It's like painting on the blackboard, to be erased, changed, reset, and forgotten.

"[We] should go."

The devil felt a little tired. Looking at "her" again, without saying a word, "she" nodded,  
her figure gradually became transparent, and finally turned into a pure white feather.  
The devil was exhausted, but her expression was softer than ever.  
She stood there, thinking back the temperature in the palms of Kaname Madoka, and leapt toward the city of lights.

5.

Under the half-full moon, the lights went out.  
The flower fields withered and the park shrouded in darkness was empty, except for the sound of the wind blowing through the grass.  
However, in the too thick silence, the voice seemed too small.  
On the edge of the cliff that was cut off like the moon, the white chair was still left alone, and a thin layer of snowflakes accumulated on it, shallow footprints scattered beside.  
The devil who disturbed the world order was kneeling there.  
Or that a dying existence is more appropriate.  
The demon's wings were broken, leaving only half of the skeleton and little black feathers left.  
Her body curled up into a ball, looking so vulnerable, like a machine that lost its power, she was inevitable going to the end.  
With a weak breath, the devil slowly raised her head, moved her wrists, and wiped the snow off the chair.  
The numb fingertips felt cold. The sense of touch still remains.  
She had imagined the scene at this moment thousand times.  
For example, when she fights with the god, after knowing all the facts, the god will look at her with her all-encompassing golden eyes,  
and she will burn those despicable and distorted obsessions in her heart.  
For example, when this dreamland collapses, she will hoarsely call for the name of the time when God was still human,  
even though in that world she pushed that person away again and again.  
For example, after the devil is finally defeated by the god, she may also look at God with her no longer clear eyes,  
and give up those stubborn thoughts in her mind and say goodbye to that person.

or maybe I love you.

But if she did that, that person will certainly cry.  
The God is too kind, how could she bear to kill the devil?  
Because she is too gentle to anyone.  
Because it is the god who chooses to sacrifice herself for the world.  
It was the person that made her willing to cast aside her fears and vows, to fall into reincarnation, even become a devil to protect, it was Kaname Madoka.  
The devil smiled helplessly and nostalgically.  
And she was always making mistakes. She couldn’t even complete an agreement,  
The line of cause and effect is wrapped around the scarred girl, and she can't change anything, she can't even protect that girl.  
But Kaname Madoka rescued Akemi Homura, who was almost despaired in the ruins.  
In the end, she betrayed that person's trust in selfishness, and even refused to redeem, tearing the god known as others hope apart.  
Even if the cost is endless torture after a brief gratification.  
Satisfied Akemi Homura's vanity, in exchange for a deeper fear than the countless nightmares in the cycle.

I hope you stay away from me so you can live happily.  
Don't hate me, that's the only value I have left here.

But the devil is not qualified to confess to God.

So, I won't tell you, so that's fine.  
Forget it, just forget it.  
The devil's soul and body will become nutrients, allowing this crumbling world to continue.  
Slowly, starting from the back of the wing, the demon's body disintegrated into pink and purple shimmers.  
She closed her eyes and waited.  
Returning to the abyss in a corner that nobody would notice, this is the ending she deserves.  
If this death can be exchanged for the ordinary life of that person, she is even more willing.

The devil waits. But ends to be embraced by someone.

The touch that had disappeared seemed to be back again, and she didn't even need to look up to know who the warmth came from.  
The surprise was only last a few seconds.  
When she opened her eyes, she realized that it wasn't the person in school uniforms, but the god with golden eyes and a white dress, there were many unspeakable emotions in her heart.  
Remorse, unwillingness, and weakness that never fades.  
Again, as always, things go wrong.  
The devil felt her eyes were sour, and almost burst into tears.  
But the wet feeling came from the person in front of her.  
The god knelt down like devil, the white dress was stained with dirt, and her face was buried in devil’s neck.  
"Homura chan ..."  
God shivered and called her name.  
Then, as if to hide this fact, she clung to her with all her strength, but the devil only saw the pearl-like tears flashing.  
"..."  
Her throat moved a little bit, but did not make a sound.  
Suddenly, the devil didn't know what to do.  
She envisioned countless kinds of conversations when they met, but none of the scenes fit this moment.  
She only knew that she could not stand the tears from her.  
The left side of the devil's body was almost completely gone. Even so, she still raised her right hand and wiped the tears in the corner of God's eyes with her thumb.  
"Homura chan ... don't go ..."  
But God can do nothing, and God cannot save a dying life.  
The power of God cannot redeem devil.  
So, God just sobbed and pulled her closer, the painful face, the eyes full of tears, and the fingertips covering her right hand were just like Kaname Madoka in her memory.  
Pretty and cute, lively and handsome, timid and strong.  
She suddenly realized that the two persons that had been viewed separately by herself had always been the same one.  
And everything about that person made the devil feels dazzling.  
She remembered "her" with a twisted braid, and she could no longer perform well with the wicked lines that she prepared before.  
Sighing again, the devil has no way to escape.

Either the magical girl or the devil, it's always been like this, how Akemi Homura can defeat the Kaname Madoka.

"I’m sorry."  
Finally, she said.

Sorry, I betrayed you, and I made you cry again.  
The devil brushed god’s bangs that in a mess and wanted to tell her not to cry, she did nothing wrong, words felt too pale and weak, even though she still spoke.  
"Don't cry, Madoka... I didn't do this to made you cry."  
Either delete my own existence, or tamper with everyone's memory, or trying to supplement this unstable world with all my power.  
I Just want your happiness.  
Because that's something a devil can never give you, but in here you can find it.  
That would be enough, then I would be very happy.  
"Liar ... Homura chan is crying now."  
God looked at her, and the face overlapping with that innocent Madoka in devil eyes, she finally broke through her little camouflage.  
The devil's lower body had also become transparent, and she must have looked as hopeless as she was at the moment.  
"What a cunning god ..."  
It was meaningless to admit or deny, and she laughed at herself, for the shouting, selfish joy of her chest.  
She is lying.  
But no matter how hard she crying, even if her throat is hoarse, her voice cannot reach the gods who love the world.  
She thought she would spend the rest of her life like this.  
But at this moment, God's all-inclusive golden eyes is only for her.  
That's the happiness Akemi Homura would not dare to expect in her whole life. Unfortunately, time is running out.  
The devil that accustomed to silence has nothing to hide.  
"Madoka... my happiness is with you. My happiness is that I can talk with you like this and I can see your smile."  
Just that.  
But she had been in this maze for so long, and even falling into a devil, she could not restore the distant heart of them,  
and now she was afraid again, fearing that she could not finish her last words.  
"Me too. Homura chan."  
Please forgive me that I finally said this,  
I’m the person who bring you so much despair and pain, but I can’t ease this burden for you.  
We thought we knew each other, but we forgot how to listen to each other.  
Having saved so many people, she can no longer find her on the road far away.

"Homura chan ... I want to be with you.  
Please don't blame yourself anymore. "  
Stop thinking you're not worth being cared for,  
You are worth it; you are worth more than anyone.  
The god repeated her heart with a smile, but couldn't stop her tears.  
Okay.  
The demon heard herself say.  
The beautiful eyes blinked, and She was about to lose sight of her beloved god.  
"Madoka..."  
"I'm here ... right here."  
"I have another request."  
The devil took out the hidden red hairband.  
God then untied the white bow. She watched devil uses her last strength to support her fragmented body and re-tie the hairband.  
The gentle, loving movement made her heart twist.  
Then, the devil's kiss fell on the tip of god’s nose.  
"Sorry, I wanted to take it with me at first... but it was more appropriate for you."  
That was the words she told to her when they first met in this world, her true heart.  
The devil's face was blurred away, her voice was intermittent, and the gods were surrounded by pink and purple light.  
"... Homura chan ..."  
She could only call the name again, staring at the person's death. After reading the inaudible goodbye lips, the person in God's arms finally turned into air.

And she is gone.  
Forever.

"———"  
When the last ray of light dissipated, the sea of flowers bloomed quietly in the night, the purple pansies blossoms full of hills.  
Other girls stood behind silently.  
The girl holding the yellow ribbon, the girl holding the spear, the girl with the sword. They closed their eyes in pain.  
Then, the blue-haired knight stepped forward and pulled up her cloak to cover the trembling God.  
In the small shadow, in the place that no one can see, God was holding the little white feather and crying loudly.  
The devil who disrupt the world receive her punishment, and God pays the price.  
The day that devil died was unknown to anyone.  
On the day that devil died, only God cry for her.

The magical girls rescued by the Law of Cycles found that the bow tied to the head of their god was gone.  
On God's almost pure white clothing, the red hairband was particularly eye-catching.  
When did their gods change into that headband?  
When they asked in this way, Law of Cycles always stroked her hairband, and answered with a lonely smile.

"This hairband was given to me by someone I love."

When she said that, she thinks back about the silent confession,  
she thinks of the sea of pansy flowers, thinks of that kiss,  
thinks of the nice voice of the person calling her name.  
For the past few hundred years, she still fought with her own wish in this vast universe.  
With Homura chan.  
Maybe, they will meet again someday.  
The god prayed, praying for that small miracle.  
Pray to see those nostalgic smile again.


End file.
